Game of Thrones: The First Time
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya and Gendry are attempting to take the next step in their relationship, but find themselves plagued with bad luck thwarting their efforts several times, always in the form of interruptions, will they find peace long enough to finally act on their emotions. Modern AU Gendrya oneshot.


**Game of Thrones: The First Time**

Alternate Title: Five Times Arya and Gendry fail to have sex, and one time they do.

Just a short little oneshot I did, mainly for fun, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

Gendry Waters remained frozen, unable to believe what his girlfriend had just said.

"Arry, you..." He finally got out.

Arya Stark rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's reaction. "Don't make me repeat myself, I thought you'd be all over this."

Gendry swallowed. "I...I just never thought you would, I mean, we...you always said..."

"Trust me Gendry, I meant it." She replied, a soft smile suddenly appearing on her face.

She had just told him she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, for them to make love for the first time. Finally composing himself Gendry grinned.

"Glad to hear it, I...I'm more than ready, we just need to think, how we're going to..."

He was cut off by Arya suddenly climbing onto his lap and capturing his mouth with her own. They kissed deeply for some time, tongues exploring one another before they parted and Arya smirked.

"What's wrong with right now?"

Gendry grinned and stood up, holding Arya up with his arms. "Absolutely nothing."

With that he carried her to the bedroom and soon they were on his bed, making out passionately. Things began heating up quickly and it did not take long for Gendry's excitement to build as Arya pulled her shirt off, exposing her bra. But then they were jolted out of their moment by a knock on his bedroom door and said door opening.

"Um Gendry, are you here, I was wondering if you had that book I...Oh!?"

They both pulled apart, blushing furiously, Arya scrambling to get her shirt back on as an equally embarrassed Shireen stood in the door, eyes wide at catching her cousin with his girlfriend.

XXXXX

It was three weeks later and Arya sighed as lay back on her bed, after apologizing profusely Shireen had finally left after getting the book she came to borrow from Gendry, but the mood had been killed. Now she was back home, Gendry over to see them and they were alone in her room.

"You know, last time didn't go so well." Gendry muttered.

Arya smiled lightly, the way she was lying, her tank-top had pulled up somewhat, exposing her stomach, Gendry had taken the chance to gently trace circles on it with his finger.

"True...has Shireen recovered yet?" She asked.

Gendry smiled too. "She's fine, still feels a little guilty though. But you know...now could be..."

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that Arya immediately pulled Gendry closer, once again engaging in a passionate kiss with him. But they didn't even get as far as last time when another interruption struck.

"Arya!" Came her mother's voice as there was also a knock at the door.

Springing apart Arya groaned. "Yes, mum?"

Cat's reply didn't give anything away. "Dinner's ready, you and Gendry come on down."

"Be right there."

They heard her leave and shared a look; there was no hint Cat knew what she had interrupted, but still, they had been interrupted again.

"Well fuck." Arya groaned.

Gendry couldn't agree more.

XXXXX

They once again found themselves at the Stark house. This time it was Arya who instigated things.

"Arry, are you sure, I mean, last time..." Gendry began.

Arya cut him off. "We're not waiting for dinner this time. Mum and dad are out, what could go wrong?"

Gendry wanted to point out the hubris of saying that but instead just grinned and immediately picked her up, laughing as she let out a shriek when he began to carry her over his shoulder.

"Gendry!"

"Yes Arry?" He replied innocently.

She forced herself not to laugh. "Oh, you will see."

Shaking his head he made his way up to her room and gently set her down on the bed. But the moment he moved to lie next to her, she took control, pinning him down and ending up on top.

"Just for that, I'm gonna take charge." She remarked. "Now..."

Gendry smirked, letting his hands rest on her hips as she began to slowly lift her top again. His eyes widened as he saw the bottom of her breasts, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra this time. But then, it happened.

"Arya, what's the noise about, what are you and Gendry up to!?"

Arya lowered her shirt, growling in frustration. "Gods, Rickon!"

Gendry rolled his eyes, they'd missed their chance once again.

XXXXX

They had been more careful the next time around, making sure they were at Gendry's house, that there would be no visits from his cousins or family. Arya had recovered her good humour and playfulness too, teasing him with a small show as she stripped off her clothes until she was in her underwear, she wasn't Sansa naturally, so the underwear was nothing fancy or lacy or anything like that, but her panties certainly seemed to hug her buttocks rather tightly, creating a rather pleasing image. Gendry was down to his boxers and they were making out again, he was ready to get her onto his bed and remove the last of their clothes, then his phone rang.

"Son of a bitch!" Arya groaned.

Gendry sighed and checked it. "Oh shit...it's mum."

Arya groaned again and threw herself onto Gendry's bed, letting out a grunt of frustration as he answered it, once more lamenting their missed chance.

XXXXX

By now both of them were getting quite frustrated at their missed chances, their desire for each other was hard to contain and getting harder every day. They had tried to vent these issues but there was only so much pleasure they could derive from their own hands. That was how, during another visit to the Stark house, after making sure the house was empty of _any _human occupants, they wasted no time. Even their passionate make out was brief and yet intense, their clothes came off quickly and they were soon on Arya's bed, making out rapidly again, desperate and intense, almost ready to begin. Then they parted with a startled gasp as something heavy landed on their legs, they looked down at the mass of grey fur, the yellow eyes staring at them.

"Nymeria, no." Arya hissed. "Go on, get outta here."

Nymeria remained on the bed however, just watching them.

Gendry sighed and Arya bowed her head. "Of all things...stopped from having sex with my boyfriend, by my own pet."

Nymeria just remained where she was, either oblivious, or not caring.

XXXXX

It had taken two months, but finally it happened, Arya let out a satisfied sigh as she lay back on her bed. Gendry rolled to the side, grinning, both of them exhausted, drenched in sweat and yet, still overflowing with joy and the typical afterglow of successfully making love. It had been especially sweet due to all the delays and interruptions.

"Whoa, that, Gods..." Arya breathed; blinking to focus her vision again.

Gendry pulled her close, grinning. "I know, wow..."

They both were so happy to have finally managed to make love, that they hadn't anticipated another interruption, but the door then opened.

"Arya, what's with all the noise, it sounds like you...Gods, what?!" Sansa remarked as she entered the room and then saw her sister lying naked next to her boyfriend.

Arya shook her head and muttered to Gendry. "I've gotta get a lock on my bedroom door."

Gendry agreed, but right now, couldn't care less and if Arya was honest, neither did she.

* * *

End of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
